


Gone Girl

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realm of what Mickey can handle spins out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Girl

"Here's your milk" Ian said absently, slamming the jug down a little too hard so that Mickey's spoon clattered in his bowl.  
"Thanks" Mickey poured some into his cereal then started to pull Ian's bowl over "ay where you going, I thought you wanted cereal. Been talking about it all morning"  
Ian stopped briefly "Not hungry anymore. Gonna take a nap" he continued on to the bedroom and closed the door behind him  
Mickey sucked his teeth and put the milk down. He got up and went to the room, finding Ian taking his shirt off. He almost forgot why he came in.  
"What's wrong with you? One minute you're Puns McGee over here, next you're blowing off breakfast" he said, crossing his arms. He watched Ian slide facedown into the bed and pull the corner of the covers over him. He was muttering to himself.  
"Where the fuck does he get off?" Ian said a little more audibly.  
Mickey came around and sat down on the bed "Who?"  
Ian didn't say anything for a full minute, just shifted further under the covers.  
"Lip" he finally said.  
"What about him?" Mickey was confused, but also getting worried and angry. "Hey, what's going on,Ian?"  
"It was supposed to work" Ian said in a shaky voice, pulling the sheet up to his face.  
"What was? What are you talking about?" Mickey put his hand on Ian's frame, hoping the contact would coax him out so he could explain what the fuck was going on.  
Suddenly Ian let out a sob that scared Mickey a little bit, though he would never admit it even though no one else was even there to witness him flinch.  
"Are you crying?" he felt stupid for asking, but he remembered a time before when Ian just needed a minute before becoming himself again. He moved his hand back and forth over the cover, wishing he could light up. He listened to his boyfriend's ragged breaths and sniffing. "Hey,it's okay" he tried, but that seemed to stir Ian.  
"No! It's not okay! She's fucking gone, Mick! She's gone and he let her go! We all did! We all failed her! God dammit!" He erupted into fresh angry sobs.  
Mickey didn't know what to say. Sure, he'd tried to get his sister to stay, but he wasn't about to get in her way if she wanted to end up on the 6 o'clock news or a fucking Lifetime movie. There used to be a time when he would beat the shit out of anyone who even dared to look at his little sister wrong. He would have killed the boy currently crying in his bed for hurting his her. But somewhere along the way, that boy ended up being a better friend, brother and protector than him. He didn't know what else he could do.  
" This is all my fault. I'm so stupid stupid stupid!" Ian began hitting himself in the head, but Mickey grabbed his arms.  
"What the fuck, Ian! Stop!"  
"Get off of me!" Ian yelled, trying to get loose from the other boy's grasp. He kicked his legs and shouted through his tears.  
"Ian! Ian!" Mickey was scared now. This was new. He could handle the other stuff, but this didn't even seem real. He climbed on top of the taller boy to pin him down and get control of his struggling. "Hey, c'mon stop!" he said over him.  
"No" Ian said weakly, wearing himself out. He shook his head on the pillow to get the images of his best friend leaving and dead out of there.  
Mickey put Ian's hands down between where their bodies met, then grabbed his face. "Ian, open your eyes. C'mon, look at me" he said softly, close to his lips. Ian finally looked at him, seeming to wake up from a dream and realize it wasn't real. His face was wet and splotchy red, and his breathing was slowly calming down. He looked oddly beautiful and Mickey couldn't resist pressing their lips together gently.  
"I'm going to miss her" Ian's voice cracked slightly.  
"I know."  
And Mickey was sad because he was now alone to deal with what he knew was coming.


End file.
